1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Klystron and TWT devices which have a magnetically focused electron beam, including electrostatically focused beams.
2. State of the Art
Klystron devices, for example, with electrostatically focused beams have been constructed with focusing lenses rather than permanent magnets such as that illustrated in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,693 illustrates and describes a recent improvement in Klystron construction. Magnets, either permanent or electrostatic are brazed to the external surface of a tube. These magnets must be placed by hand in a precise manner and then brazed in place. Precise placement by hand is difficult and brazing limits the temperature at which the Klystron may be operated.